Patriotism Phantom
''Patriotism Phantom ''is the 13th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Velma decides to be patriotic to her country and decides to join the gang once again. But before they get out of NASA the gang get shot into space and must figure out how to get back to the earth while navigating space. Synopsis Velma decides to join the gang again but they go into space before they can leave. Velma has been thinking about the gang's offer. She realizes more and more that her destiny was to solve mysteries and not be a scientist at NASA. It was her life's dream, yes, but she wants to solve mysteries. It's her fate, not being a scientist at NASA. So she quits and calls the gang to get her. They are really not that far away as Velma has only been a scientist for a day. The gang come to fetch Velma. They find her next to the scientist room when a voice over the loudspeaker tells Velma to go to the Space Shuttle to test something, so Velma decides to do one last act and the gang go with her. They go next to something that looks rather like the Space Shutlte and then are pushed inside by someone and the door is locked. Fred and Shaggy bang on the door but soon hear a voice telling them to stop. The voice wants Velma to stay at NASA so she and the rest of the gang is going to be shot into space to navigate the terrain and solve puzzles. Velma must solve them with little help from her teammates. Only then can she return to earth but if she returns to earth without solving all the puzzles she must stay at NASA, otherwise the voice will shut NASA down. The gang have a rumbling feeling and everyone blacks out as they go into space. When the gang wakes up, they are still in the Space Shuttle. The voice tells them to solve the first puzzle-an asteroid belt. Velma solves it by using the gravity-parting button in the shuttle which shouldn't really be in the shuttle. This goes on for about 3 more puzzles before the voice makes the space shuttle break and someone must fix it...Scooby-Doo! Scooby puts on a space suit and goes out with the proper tools, directed by Velma. He goes out and carefully fixes the shuttle and gets back in. The voice says they must now navigate their way back to earth. Fred takes the controls and Velma inspects the shuttle and space Shaggy and Scooby, meanwhile, have used the vending machine for space food. They have eaten lots while Daphne is trying to help Fred and Velma. The vending machine gets out a piece of paper. It tells a detailed map for how to get to earth, so they give it to Velma who decodes it. The gang get back to earth but it turns out they never left. They were pushed inside a simulation for training astronauts by Robert Tergil. He wanted to keep Velma at NASA but soon realized it was hopeless and tried to get them to not get to NASA but failed. The episode ends with the gang going off again. Cast and Characters Villains *Space Shuttle Voice Force Suspects *None (the gang is shot into space without encountering anyone) Culprits Locations *NASA **Space Shuttle (simulation) Notes/trivia *Everything in the Space Shuttlewas a simulation, similar to Danger For Daphne, but this time for evil purposes (actually good). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Origianl Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "Velma needs to stay at NASA...she is so bright..." -'Robert Tergil' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes